


Rob, it's 3 a.m.!

by AsFineAsTheOcean



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Because Rob's pissed, Boyfriends, Buzzing insects, Late at Night, Lil' fluff, M/M, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-25
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:03:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7580830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsFineAsTheOcean/pseuds/AsFineAsTheOcean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When something is keeping you awake, you have to do something about it right?</p>
<p>Robert is on a warpath, much to the annoyance of Aaron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rob, it's 3 a.m.!

**Author's Note:**

> So, something similair happend to me the other night. Some people get really pissed of by mosquito's :p
> 
> Enjoy!

‘’What the fúck, Robert!’’ Aaron grunted, annoyed as hell by the bright light that suddenly filled the room. 

It was 3 a.m., and it has been bugging Robert for hours now. He was lying awake listening to the stupid buzzing of a fricking mosquito. He has been bitten too many times and now he was done with it. 

‘’There’s a mosquito. The buzzing is driving me crazy and my legs are so itchy!’’ Robert says, on the verge of truly getting pissed off. 

‘’I tried not to wake you,’’ Robert said.

Aaron smiles, that’s sweet of him. He was lying awake for hours so that he wouldn’t disturb his nightre-

‘’You’re unbearable when you wake up’’

Asshole...

‘’That’s not what you said last morning,’’ Aaron says cheekily, rubbing his eyes as he sits up against the headboard. Robert doesn’t respond. 

As he got used to the bright lights and opened his eyes fully, he watches his boyfriend walking around the room in only his boxers, with a rolled up magazine in his hands and a I’m-going-to-find-you-and-kill-you look on his face. Even now he looks sexy as hell. 

‘’Where are you, you motherfucker.’’ Robert mumbles, but loud enough for Aaron to hear.

‘’Rob, please, it’s 3 a.m.. Did you even sleep at all?’’ Aaron asks. 

‘’Shhh, stop talking! I won’t be able to hear the bloodsucking asshole from hell when you talk.’’ Robert says, more annoyed than he was before. 

‘’Bitch.’’, Aaron says dryly.

This stopped Robert in his tracks. Dropping his arms he looks at Aaron with a surprised expression. ‘’W-what did you just call me?’’ he asks in a surprised, shy voice.

‘’No, not you, stupid,’’ Aaron laughs, ‘’the mosquito, only female mosquitos bite people.’’

‘’One of the many women who don’t like me then,’’ Robert says, walking around the room again.

‘’Don’t worry, bet my mom would do something much, much worse to you then bite you, if she got the chance.’’ Aaron says mockingly.

‘’Cheers, mate. Breakfast will be a pleasure tomorrow.’’ Robert says, fake offended. Aaron laughs and Robert falls in love with him all over again. His ruffled bed-hair, his hoarse laugh and sleepy eyes make Roberts heart melt and he smiles lovingly at his man. Aaron catches his eyes. He stops laughing and gets a bit nervous of Robs look.

‘’What?’’ he asks shyly, as he averts his eyes from his boyfriends. Robert wants to tell him that he looks amazingly good, but as he opens his mouth he hears the annoying sound of his target.

‘’Hush, I can see her!’’ Robert says, eyes wide open when he sees his little friend on the ceiling above the bed. He creeps up to the bed, magazine tightly rolled up in two hands. He crawls onto the bed, fearing that any sudden movements will make her fly away.

Aaron is watching the scene happening in front of him with a look of vicarious shame, annoyance and adoration. For some reason everything Robert does, no matter how stupid, gives him a feeling of adoration. 

Robert creeps up higher and closer. Almost losing his balance, he takes a step back and steps on Aarons foot.

‘’Ow Rob, that actually hurt!’’ Aaron lets out in a muffled scream, remembering that it's past 3 in the morning and that the whole house is asleep.

‘’Can’t talk now Aaron, on a mission here,’’ Robert whispers, frowning and the tip of this tongue out, showing that he is in deep concentration.

Aaron rolls his eyes, this is getting ridiculous. ‘’Just kill it already!’’ Aaron says, getting as impatient as one can get.

''Need to take my time with women, Aaron.'' Robert whispers.

He raises his hands and smacks the magazine hard against the ceiling. When he lowers his hands he looks at the smeared out insect on the ceiling.

"YES, had it coming, you fucker!" Robert says way too loud.

"Great, always thought a smashed mosquito carcass would be a nice touch to the room," Aaron says jokingly, as he looks at the disgustingness on the ceiling. 

"Think of it as a gift from me to you for living here," Robert says with a smirk.

Aaron laughs his hoarse laugh again. "Can we go back to sleep now?" He yawns.

Robert drops onto the bed and crawls closer to Aaron. "A little bit more gratitude would be nice," Robert says, knowing Aaron doesn't give a damn.

"Rob, you're my hero. Now shut it and let me sleep." Aaron says sarcastically as he wraps his arms around Roberts waist and nuzzles his face in his neck. 

Robert smiles and draws little circles with his fingers on Aaron's shoulder. "Why didn't it bother you? You must have heard the buzzing as well?" Robert asks.

"I wore earplugs, you snored." Aaron murmurs, half asleep. 

"I did not!!" Robert exclaims. He never heard that before. He knew he was a kicker, but he was sure he didn't snore. "Do I really?" 

"Yeah, you do," Aaron laughs as he squeezes his arm tighter around his waist, "but it's okay, it only happens occasionally." He says, and yawns again.

"Sorry, you know you can wake me up when I snore right." Robert says apologetic. 

"It's fine, Rob. Just really wanna sleep now, 'kay." Aaron says sleepily.

"Of course, sleep tight." Robert says warmly as he kisses the top of his head.

"Night." Aaron says as he falls asleep.

They are lying warm and comfortably in each other's embrace. Man, life is good at those moments.

 

Bzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Eyes wide open, "THOSE LITTLE FUCKERS!" Robert yells.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading it, hope you enjoyed! 
> 
> Love to hear your comments and tips, eager learner over here haha!
> 
> Love,


End file.
